The dispensing and consuming of food and specifically for instance ice cream, especially in an ice cream cone, has been a favorite summer pastime for many years. Typically food and ice cream sales rise during the warmer seasons when cold treats are in higher demand. However, a problem that has been faced by adults and children for many years is liquid such as for instance melting ice cream creating a mess for the individual, especially in connection with an ice cream cone.
Ice cream is stored at a very low temperature prior to dispensing and when maintained at this low temperature, typically maintains a generally solid form. However, upon exposure to an elevated temperature such as for instance room temperature, heat transfers from the air to the ice cream thereby transforming it from a generally solid state to a generally liquid state.
For anyone who has had to contend with this transformation, those who cannot or do not consume the ice cream quickly encounter a sticky mess as the melted ice cream will run down the sides of the ice cream cone onto the individual and/or their clothing. Thus was created the technique of licking around and around the perimeter of the ice cream in an attempt to consume the surface portion of the ice cream as it begins to melt. For some, this technique may provide a measure of success, for others especially children, the result can be quite a mess both for the adult and the child.
A number of U.S. patents have attempted to deal with this problem. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,800,759 to Shean discloses an ice cream cone cup holder formed in the shape of the cone and made of waxed paper and having corrugations for transporting the melted ice cream downward to the bottom of the ice cream cone cup holder. However, a problem with this device is that the melted ice cream runs down the outside of the cone such that if an individual desires to eat the cone it is a messy experience. In addition, if the cone is tilted the melted ice cream will run out.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,362,595 to Torrison discloses an ice cream cone holder having a generally conical shape having a closed lower end and an open upper end for receiving the ice cream cone. The holder is made of a paper material and having an edge at an upper end of the holder with tabs that facilitate melted ice cream entering the holder. However, a problem with this device is that the opening to receive the melted ice cream is much too close to the surface of the ice cream cone such that dripping of the melted ice cream does not run into the holder. In addition, melted ice cream runs down the outside of the cone making a mess. Still further, if the cone is tilted the melted ice cream will run out.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,452 to Grogan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,512 to Pagnini, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,594 to Harazi disclose a drip catching tray extending outward beyond the upper edges of the ice cream cone. These devices are illustrated with having an open upper end for receiving the ice cream cone and an open lower end for the cone to protrude through. However, one problem with these devices is that the melted ice cream messily runs down the side of the cone to collect in the tray portion. In addition, if an individual inadvertently tips the tray, the melted ice cream will run out creating an even greater mess.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,454 to Warta et al. discloses a wrapper made from for instance paper, which may be applied to a cone to form an upper conic section and a lower conic section, the lower conic section being tightly held to the cone and the upper section flaring away from the cone. However, a problem with this design is that the melted ice cream is held against the cone such that if the individual desires to consume the cone a messy challenge awaits them. Another problem with this design is that when this device is used with a cone that has for instance an uneven surface, the lower cone will not mate against the cone surface tightly enough to prevent leakage. Still further, while the upper cone area is angled inward to the cone to a greater degree than the trays discussed above, an individual may still spill the melted ice cream from the holder if the cone was tipped inadvertently.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,230,764 and 6,237,646 both to Rodman disclose an ice cream cone holder and drip collector device having an open upper end for receiving a cone and a closed lower end fitting tightly against the cone. A drip catcher extends outward from the cone surface to catch any melting ice cream. However, a problem with this design is that again an individual may still spill the melted ice cream collected in the catcher if the cone was tipped inadvertently.